The Second CLone Wars: Part II
by Samurai Lord
Summary: For those of you who have read Part one you have got to check this one out.


The Second Clone Wars

Part II

"Clones, find defensive positions in those rocks. Jedi, with me!" Mace Windu was barking out orders, as the droid army was in sight.

"Camouflage!" Three clones, carrying a large cannon, came up to the position agreed upon, right in front of the Jedi.

A whirring sound with the occasional clank erupted from the machine as the switch on the side was activated. A bright purple light began to emit from the machine and eventually everything behind it faded into the background.

Unknowingly the droids walked right up to the trap, and the first three lines of battle droids were shot, exploding and sending metal pieces flying everywhere. As the snipers reloaded, the Jedi launched themselves into the melee of confused robots with their lightsabers flashing.

Anakin was easily hacking through the line of robots when he felt a heavy disturbance in the force. He spun around, lighsaber held in the horse stance just in time to block a force propelled red lightsaber.

He saw a Jedi, dressed in black, but not one of the few remaining Sith lords. In fact he was barely older than Anakin. Behind that Jedi, hundreds of other Jedi stood, waving red sabers!

Mace Windu must have seen them too, because he screamed, "Get in the LAAT's!"

Jedi were backing away from the battle blocking blaster bolts as they moved. Finally the ships took off. Anakin had hopped in with Mace and Yoda. "Chase us they will, get to the short range fighters we must!" "I agree master Yoda," said Anakin, in his almost English twinge.

The LAAT's took quite a while to get into orbit. After that, it didn't take long for them to get to the republic starfighters, huge space stations used to deploy airborne troops.

Jedi climbed into Naboo starfighters and clones poured into Arc-117's. Just as the army took off droid starfighters, trifighters, gun ships and bombers started appearing. Immediately Anakin had a trifighter on his tail. Known for being the most versatile crafts for both sides, trifighters and Naboo starfighters generally took on the opposite ship.

Anakin was just toying with the pilot, staying just out of range of his lasers. But then, Anakin saw another enemy ship flying straight towards him. Both ships began firing at him, and thinking quickly he dove. The two ships above him exploded.

"Waaaaaahoooooo!" Anakin shouted over his communicator.

"Anakin do try to be quieter or you'll give me a headache." A familiar voice said.

"Obi-Wan? I thought you were training the padawans!"

"Oh Anakin, you know Master Yoda is wasted in space. So we traded places for a battle or two."

"Whatev— Obi-Wan! that squad of bombers is moving in on the republic starfighters!"

What happened next would never have happened if Anakin weren't incredibly brave and really stupid. He began weaving through thousands of enemy ships, even passing huge ships with hundreds of turrets shooting at him. The turrets projected beams almost as strong as Anakin's lightsaber.

In the midst of all this, Anakin's cockpit seemed to go silent, and he was lost deep in thought. "Anakin!" he had a flashback of a training session he had with Obi-Wan, "You're special. You don't know it yet but one day you will save the galaxy. You're the Jedi's only hope. Now let's practice the 360…"

Anakin snapped back to the present as he realized he was going to intercept the bombers. "R2! Get the missiles ready." R2-D2 beeped in an angry voice. "R2 there is no way I used all of the missiles." More beeping. "Fine," said Anakin thinking quickly. "When I overtake the bombers release the cargo hold." _Beep._

He flew in front of the bombers, and in the second of confusion that followed, R2 opened the cargo hold and the guns, bombs and tools went careening into space. The bombers were traveling to fast to steer out of the way, and the various parts were sucked into the fuselage. Boom.

"Good job Anakin!"

"Thank you Obi-Wan."

Anakin's cockpit began beeping loudly. A female's recorded voice started calmly whispering. "Incoming missile. Incoming missile. Incoming missessessessess."

"Thank technology for override pass codes."

R2 beeped some more.

Anakin could see the missile now, zeroing in on its target. He spun once then went into a dive. At the end of his dive he jerked the controls up.

"Dang!" the missile was still tracing him. "wait a minu…"

He reached into his black robes and pulled out a small, metallic tube. "R2 get the emergency repair suit ready."

A panel beside Anakin opened and he climbed into the wet suit type outfit.

"R2 eject yourself and go help Obi-Wan." _Beep Boo Baap._

Once the little droid was far enough away Anakin put the metal tube in his mouth and flew under and enemy ship. He pushed the big red button that said 'Do Not Push' and activated his lightsaber. He held the blue beam straight up just as the roof and seat flew upwards.

Five droids were marching through a hallway that was perfectly white. When out of nowhere, a hole in the floor opened and out flew a Jedi, who with a few quick slashes and a spin, dispatched the droids. He ran through the nearest door and closed it. He took his space suit off but now he had a bigger problem.

He was in an enemy starfighter completely and utterly, alone.


End file.
